Austin
by All-Smiles1234
Summary: One-Shot, Song-Fic to 'Austin' by Blake Shelton. I love the song. Lyrics inside if you are to lazy to look them up ;)


**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this story. Sorry if you reading my other stories I will get to them somtime after Christmas. Hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

**LYRICS TO 'AUSTIN' BY BLAKE SHELTON.  
PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY LINE (OR LISTEN TO THE ACTUAL SONG)**

She left without leavin' a number

Said she needed to clear her mind

He figured she'd gone back to Austin

'Cause she talked about it all the time

It was almost a year before she called him up

Three rings and an answering machine is what she got

If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it

If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling

If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not

buyin'

If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,

You know what to do

And P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you

The telephone fell to the counter

She heard but she couldn't believe

What kind of man would hang on that long

What kind of love that must be

She waited three days, and then she tried again

She didn't know what she'd say,

But she heard three rings and then

If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame

And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain

I'm headed out to the lake

And I'll be gone, all weekend long

But I'll call you back when I get home

On Sunday afternoon

And P.S. If this is Austin, I still love you

Well, this time she left her number

But not another word

Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'

And this is what he heard

If you're callin' 'bout my heart

It's still yours

I should've listened to it a little more

Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong

And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talkin' to

Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you

I still love you

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

**ROSE POV**  
I need some time alone.  
I need time to think.  
I need time to clear my mind.  
He said it.  
He _actually _said the three words I had been dreading.  
"_I love you."_  
Those three little words.  
How could they have such a big impact on my life?  
I hadn't been the same since I found him cheating on me with that slut.  
Vasilisa Dragomir.  
~FLASHBACK~  
I had just finished work and I was excited to get home and see my boyfriend. After all, why wouldn't I? It was our three year anniversary.  
I think I might love him.  
Most girls would think I was a little scared virgin girl. Not saying I love him after three years of dating. Honestly sometimes I think I am. I haven't exactly had a life full of love. My mum was a beautiful woman but died when I was 10 from cancer.  
My dad didn't take it very well. He started abusing me and left me on the side of a street when I was twelve.  
After that I went from foster home to foster home, hoping that someone could ever love me again.  
I finally felt like someone could actually love me when I met him.  
He was everything I could ever ask for and more.  
After three years of dating I was finally going to tell him that I loved him.  
But all those thoughts left my mind when I got home and saw something that broke my heart.  
The _supposed_ love of my life wrapped up in the arms of my _ex _best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir.  
"Adrian, what's going on?" I had asked, my voice breaking with unshed tears.  
"You weren't good enough Rose. You couldn't give me what I wanted and Lissa here can. It's over. Get out of my house." He said, then started sucking faces with her.  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
After that I never thought I would be able to love again.  
I slowly picked up the pieces of my broken heart, got my act together and slowly but surely got my life back on track.  
Then I met Dimitri.  
He was even more beautiful than Adrian, with his chocolate brown hair and matching eyes, he looked like a prince out of the stories my mother used to tell me before bed, before she died.  
We have had a great relationship and I really like him, but after what happened with Adrian I don't know if I could ever love again.  
And then he said those three words I had been dreading.  
That is the reason why I am on a plane, on my way to Austin. I had always wanted to go there again, that's why Dimitri would call me 'Austin'.  
I didn't want to leave him. I really didn't, but I panicked. And my first thought was to run, so I did.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I had been gone for a year now and every night I had a dream about him.  
He and I in the park feeding the ducks.  
He and I getting ice cream.  
Or the worst one of all.  
He and I meeting.  
When I had that one dream I would always wake up in tears.  
I am really missing him. It feels like there is a place in my heart missing. A place only _he_ can fill.  
So I decided to call him.  
After three rings I heard the answering machine pick it up.  
"If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it. If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling. If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'. If it's anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do. And P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you."  
The phone fell to the counter.  
I was shocked.  
He still loves me.  
After I left him.  
I waited three days until I rung him again, not sure of what I would say but I needed to hear his voice.  
After three rings I heard his beautifully accented voice come across the speaker.  
" If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame and first thing Saturday, if it don't rain I'm headed out to the lake and I'll be gone, all weekend long but I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon. And P.S. If this is Austin, I still love you."  
I needed to speak to him so I left my number, not anything else, hoping he would check his messages when he got home.

**DIMITRI POV  
**I got home from the lake with a frown on my face.  
I missed her so much.  
It feels like a part of me is missing.  
Only she can heal my aching heart.  
I went into the kitchen looking for something to eat.  
My answering machine said I had two unread messages so I pressed the play button and listened, annoyed as Vasilisa asked me if I wanted to come over and "Test the quality of her sheets"  
"Like hell." I muttered under my breath as I deleted her message.  
The next thing I heard was the beautiful voice of my angel, listing off random numbers.  
I then realized she was giving me her number and quickly wrote it down.  
I called it and heard her amazing voice.  
"If you're callin' 'bout my heart It's still yours I should've listened to it a little more, then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong. And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talkin' to Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you . I still love you."  
"I love you too." I said into the phone.  
My life is finally perfect. Well it will be when I have the love of my life in my arms.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this, it took me an hour to write. For ONE chapter. R&R and tell me what you think. XOXOXOXOXOXOXO :3**


End file.
